


Behind Closed Doors (Obitine Wk 2020 Day 5)

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Rise of the Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Things could have gone a little differently in 'The Lawless' arc.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Behind Closed Doors (Obitine Wk 2020 Day 5)

Behind closed doors, the Jedi weeps.

Because no one must ever know his pain.

Because the lies the tabloids feed to the public,

He’s starting to believe.

Behind closed doors, the Council fails.

When they say that no aid will go

To the keeper of his heart

A peacemaker who rules over blood and entrails.

Behind closed doors, his brother betrays.

In the moment he needs him

To rush to his aid,

Because 600 Republica is _so_ far away.

Behind closed doors, a monster waits.

Black for justice.

The color of clotting blood for power.

One might almost call it fate.

Behind closed doors in the city of glass,

The keeper of his heart is slayen.

And as he cratels her dying body,

He swears vengeance on the ghost of his past.

Behind closed doors, Cody becomes Kote.

Because he will fight for glory

He and his brothers paint their armor grey,

There are no regrets leaving their post.

Behind the closed doors of the Senate, the war comes to an end. Because no one, Republic or Sepritest alike, expected the Mandalorians’ reach to expand so quickly. Especially at the hands of the Sith-killer, of a Jedi, with a true Mandalorian’s thrust for blood. The Republic still became an Empire-

Just with a golden eyed Obi-Wan Kenobi at the throne.


End file.
